


Stubborn, Sick Rivals

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Double Dating, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: “I thought Johnny looked a little out of it,” Amanda said thoughtfully, shaking her head. “Of course the man-children were both too stubborn to cancel on us.” She waited a moment, then smirked as she turned to Carmen. “I give it...an hour before Daniel tries to pick a sick fight. What do you think?”Carmen returned the smirk, thinking it over. “Mm...I also give it an hour before Johnny makes an off-hand comment that inspires the argument.”
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Stubborn, Sick Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen I know nobody really likes the straight ships. but I fuckin do  
> also you can interpret this however the heck you want I don’t mind :)
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Johnny?” Carmen stood at the door, fluffing up her hair a little as she took in her boyfriend’s frame.

Johnny often looked rough, so it was not uncommon for her. While others may find it unappealing, there was something about his rugged look that always made her heart flutter. This time, though, it was a little different than she was used to. Rather than covered in healing, shallow wounds, he just looked tired; and he was also a bit paler than usual. But as she expected, he dismissed her concern. “I’m fine. It’s just a little cold.”

She frowned, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “You should have told me. We don’t have to go to the LaRussos’ if -”

“No, no. Amanda invited us over and we should go.” He sniffed, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m gonna be fine, okay? I’ve had much worse. Gonna take a lot more than a little cold to take me down.”

A part of her didn’t believe him, but another part of her figured he wouldn’t take no for an answer unless he physically couldn’t move. Not to mention, she had been looking forward to visiting the LaRussos’, especially now that Johnny and Daniel didn’t want to kill each other every time they so much as made eye contact. So she sighed. “Okay, if you say so. But  _ I’m  _ going to drive.” He grinned, stepping out from his apartment to join her, kissing her cheek. She couldn’t help but giggle, half-heartedly pushing him away. “Stop it, I do not want to get sick, too.” But in reality, she didn’t really care. To know she was loved was all that mattered.

“Don’t be a baby, Carmen,” he murmured with a shit-eating grin in that low sick voice, and she had to suppress the urge to pin him against the wall right at that moment. She opted to just take his hand in hers instead, leading him to her car with another laugh.

The drive was just about what she expected. They made light conversation (which, about halfway through, was interrupted by a loud and violent sneeze from Johnny that made her jump and almost swerve). Besides this, though, she was beginning to believe that maybe his cold wasn’t as bad as she had initially guessed. She was a mother, after all; and now she was also a doting girlfriend. It was her job to worry.

She soon parked on the driveway to the LaRussos’ house, sending a smile Johnny’s way before they each got out of the car. Taking his hand again, she led the way toward the door, ringing the doorbell.

A few moments passed before the door opened, and Carmen felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Daniel stood on the other side of it, normally tanned skin just a bit paler than usual and shadows underneath tired eyes despite a smile. “Hey, guys, welcome.”

Carmen opened her mouth to greet him, brows furrowing in confusion at his appearance, but Johnny beat her to it. “You look terrible, LaRusso.”

He paused at that, his eyes scanning over Johnny and his frown being replaced with an annoyed grin. “You’re one to talk.”

“Alright, you two, that’s enough. I thought your childish rivalry was over already.” Amanda appeared in the doorway beside her husband, patting his arm gently. It was enough to make the two men break the glares they were sending each other. “Hi, Johnny. Hi, Carmen. I’m glad you could make it.” She sent Carmen a look that she interpreted as  _ Yup, this is happening right now _ , and Daniel opened the door wide enough to let the couple inside. They all sat together in the living room, and Amanda turned. “Carmen, you wouldn’t mind helping me grab the snacks, would you?”

She smiled; they always just had to leave the men alone to sort things out before things could be cordial again. “No, of course not.” She grinned innocently at a somewhat annoyed Johnny before following Amanda into the kitchen.

Shutting the fridge door with her hip, Amanda sighed quietly, placing the block of cheese on the cutting board. “Daniel woke up feeling a little under the weather today. I told him we could do a rain check, but he insisted we still have you over.”

Carmen couldn’t help but laugh, organizing the crackers on the plate. “That’s funny. I had the same conversation with Johnny before we headed over. Maybe they got the same bug.”

“I thought he looked a little out of it,” she replied thoughtfully, shaking her head. “Of course the man-children were both too stubborn to cancel on us.” Placing the cheeses beside the crackers, she waited a moment, then smirked as she turned to Carmen. “I give it...an hour before Daniel tries to pick a sick fight. What do you think?”

Carmen returned the smirk, thinking it over. “Mm...I also give it an hour before Johnny makes an off-hand comment that inspires the argument.” As much as she liked Daniel, she also very much enjoyed every moment she spent with Amanda, especially moments like these.

She laughed. “I agree. Well, when that happens, I have a bottle of red wine with our names on it.” 

“I expect nothing less from you, Amanda,” she joked, picking up the plate and leading the way back to the living room.

Things had turned pleasant again, just as they had the first night Carmen had met the LaRussos. They’d managed to keep things more than civil for over an hour, talking about high school, that night at the restaurant, and playfully teasing each other. With the kids out of the house and no distractions, it was nice to just talk, as adults. That is, until the cold began to catch up with both Johnny and Daniel.

“And Amanda, she just walked right in and slapped the crap out of -” Daniel stopped mid-sentence, face screwing up in preparation, and then sneezed loudly into his elbow. “Excuse me.”

“That was a big one, babe, you sure you’re okay?” Amanda asked, looking at her husband for a moment before sending a quick smirk Carmen’s way. She suppressed a grin.

Daniel waved a hand dismissively. “I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“And what about you, Johnny?” Carmen asked, looking down at her boyfriend, who’d placed his head on her shoulder a few minutes before and was currently dealing with a coughing fit. “Are you feeling alright?”

Johnny sniffed and straightened up, adjusting his jacket. “I’m fine,” he replied, eyeing Daniel for a moment. “But I bet I know why we’re both sick.”

The two women exchanged a look as Daniel raised a brow, sarcasm dripping from his congested tone. “Oh, then, please tell us.”

Pointing an accusatory and somewhat shaky finger toward him, Johnny huffed. “I bet you’re the one that got me sick. We shouldn’t have trained together.”

“Of course! Always blaming me for everything. Same old Johnny Lawrence.” Now it was Daniel’s turn to cough, and Amanda had to suppress a laugh as Carmen placed a hand on Johnny’s arm.

“Take it easy, you two. You teach kids; kids get sick all the time. You probably caught it from one of them.”

Quiet fell over them again, though it was soon broken by various coughs. Amanda got to her feet, smoothing down her shirt. “While you two  _ boys _ sort this out, Carmen and I are going to go get some wine.” She leaned down to kiss Daniel’s cheek. “And no, you can’t have any. We’ll get you both some water.” Carmen laughed, running a hand down Johnny’s back a couple times before getting up to follow her friend into the kitchen.

Letting Amanda direct her to the cabinet, Carmen stood on her toes and grinned. “We saw that one coming,” she said, rummaging through for two regular glasses and two wine glasses. As she set them down on the table, Amanda smirked.

“We do know them well.” Popping open the bottle, she began pouring the wine into the two wine glasses, quirking a brow. “I did expect to hear some yelling while we were in here, though.”

“Maybe they do not have the energy,” Carmen guessed, taking the regular glasses to the sink to fill with water. Walking back over, she placed the glasses down and turned to Amanda, who was offering her a wine glass. She smiled and took it, thanking her.

“It seems they never run out of energy when it comes to their rivalry,” she replied with a somewhat bitter laugh. “At least they don’t hate each other anymore.”

Carmen nodded, and they each took one wine glass and one water glass. “I think they realize they can be friends now.”

“Let’s hope you’re right. I’m sick of all the...teenage angst.” Together, they left the kitchen and headed back to the living room, but they each stopped in their tracks at the scene in front of them. “Oh my God.”

Sitting together on the couch, with Johnny’s head on Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel’s head against the back of the couch, the two sick-ridden men had fallen asleep in the couple of minutes they had been left alone. They looked to be completely relaxed together despite their last conversation, mouths hanging open in an attempt to breathe through their congestion.

It took a moment for Carmen and Amanda to process it all. It was the former who came back to her senses first, starting to giggle uncontrollably into her arm and away from the drinks. It seemed she had been right after all; deep down, Johnny and Daniel got along better than they let on.

Amanda let out an incredulous snort and moved forward, quietly placing down the water glass for Daniel, taking a few steps back again. As she pulled out her phone, Carmen looked at her confusedly. “What are you doing?” she whispered.

“Blackmail,” she whispered easily, sticking her tongue out a little as she snapped a couple of pictures, then slipped the phone back into her pocket, joining in as Carmen began to giggle again. Taking a sip from her wine glass, she then walked to the next room, returning a moment later with a blanket. She began spreading it across Daniel and Johnny’s laps, and Carmen placed down the water glass for Johnny, getting the other side for her.

She took in Johnny’s sick, unconscious face and smiled softly to herself. At least he was getting some rest now.

They returned to the kitchen a minute later, allowing them to laugh fully without fear of waking their boys up. Amanda lifted her glass. “I’d been telling Daniel to get some rest all day, but I never thought this would happen. This is such a win.”

Carmen smiled and clinked her glass against Amanda’s, and then they both drank. “Will you please send me that picture?”

“Absolutely.”

They didn’t have the heart to wake either of them, so the two just spent the next couple of hours together, gossiping and sipping wine. And they knew exactly when they had woken when there were loud yells and thuds from the other room.

Now tipsy, Carmen and Amanda laughed harder than they had in weeks.


End file.
